


go out

by orphan_account



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Pre-Episode: Dealing with INTRUSIVE THOUGHTS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 17:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20911727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: remus wants to go out and see the others for once.





	go out

**Author's Note:**

> h-hewwo? is anybody thewe??? 
> 
> warnings:  
remus being remus, deceit, neutral deceit, neutral remus, deceit being kind of mean? ig he's just. Him   
also deceit doesnt lie much in this

"Dee, I want to go out." Remus had whined, topping his sentence off in a high-pitched voice, sitting on the ground and clawing at Deceit's leg. 

"Remus, stand up, you look like a dog." Deceit sighs. "As I've said before, none of us _especially_ you are going to go out anytime soon and risk breaking our cover."

"You went out just last week!" Remus points out, jumping up and hopping up to stand on their kitchen table. 

"Yes," Deceit answers, barely batting an eye, "because it was necessary to our success. But going out for fruitful attempts to.. _socialize_ aren't in our to-do list right now."

"Why can't they be?" Remus asks, hopping from dining chair to dining chair. "It gets so boring, all alone on this side of the mindscape! And I've heard that they have movie nights _everynight_. Don't you think I should introduce them to a new genre? Horror, perhaps? Or just gore, do you think? Maybe I can show them that video of that woman who was making a cake for her ex, and she invited a bunch of hookers over to-"

"_No, Remus_." Deceit's exasperated voice cuts him off. "You know what? Fine. Fine, you can go out, but _only_ if you follow my instructions _carefully. _And _only_ go out for the video. After that, do not stick around. You must pretend to have lost at the end. Thomas will have satisfaction from 'defeating' you-"  
  


"I don't want to be defeated!"

"-Furthermore, you cannot do _anything_ to Morality. Do all you want to the other sides, but Thomas cannot see his precious morality in any other way than how Morality has been presenting himself." 

Remus sighs. "I didn't know there'd be so many _rules._" He mutters. "I just want to go out and have fun!"

The snake-faced side is quiet for a moment, obviously thinking. Remus perks up, staring at him hopefully. 

"..Alright. You may go out and do as you please, however, to rules to Morality still apply." He says slowly, clicking his tongue a few times. "Thomas will do to see what being an honest person _really_ means." Deceit nods, satisfied.

Remus springs up, a wide, toothy grin on his face. "Oh, thank you, Deceit!" He hums, running up and constricting him in a hug that's much too tight for any normal person to do. So tight, Deceit can almost feel his bones resisting. But just as he's going to complain, Remus lets go, running off to his room.

Deceit is sure he'll be fine. Remus has never gone out before, much less for a video, but he's certain that he's ready. Maybe they can all go out, someday... but he doubts that day would come any time soon. 


End file.
